The Opportunity
by TruRebellion
Summary: Nicole Philips is an opportunist; when she sees a chance she takes it. So when she sees the chance to ruin the life of another person, say White Knight, she'll take it. Even if it means making a certain EVO fall in love with her. [This is a Rex x OC fanfiction; previously titled "Having Faith In A Hero"]
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing in the Gen Rex fandom and I have to say that I am excited to start! Please review my story when you are done and tell me what you think! I don't own Generator Rex or any of it's character, just my OCs! I also do not own Hero by Skillet!**

* * *

A girl sat in the in the corner of a dimly lit room, strumming the guitar that sat in her lap lightly. She hummed a tune and smiled.

"What are you doing?" The girl didn't look up from her guitar, "I'm practicing, Noah, you know the thing that people do to get better at something?" Noah was a sixteen-year-old boy that had shaggy blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

Noah smiled and sat next to her, "Yeah I know why practicing is, jackass!" She put down her guitar and wiggled her fingers at him, "I don't remember that being my name!..." He winked at her, "Your beauty makes me forget it every time."

She leaned towards him, "I don't do flirts if that's what your trying to do."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I knew that..."

She laughed and picked up the blue and orange guitar, strumming a chord, "I'll have to go up stage soon." The girl looked at four other boys that seemed to be scattered around the club.

She got up, her instrument slung on her back and stretched, "You tire me out too quickly!" She rubbed a hand threw Noah's hair and turned to grab her other band members.

Noah pressed a hand on the earbud in his ear, "Rex... Yeah, she feel for it... Got it!" Noah got up and headed towards the stage, careful not to be seen by the band members.

XXXXX

The girl stood behind the curtain, tapping her foot lightly on the ground, mumbling lyrics to the song they were suppose to play. "I can't do this, Rent!" The girl turned on a boy with black hair and emerald green eyes, who towered over her.

"Aww, Nice, don't worry! You know the song, the chords, and the pattern, don't freak out on me now!" Rent rubbed her back and Nice nodded. "I don't know why you call me that! I'm anything but nice." She crossed her arms, already back into her regular personality.

"Good! You're back!" He slapped her shoulder harder than needed. "Why is that good?"

"We need to go on stage now!" She opened her mouth to complain but ended up on stage before she could. She took a deep breath and walked to the mic, smiling brightly, "Welcome to Mac's Bar!" The cheered, "We're Rock Shop!" The coward cheered again, "Get ready to hear some rocking music tonight!"

She stepped back and let Rent take over the mic as they started singing Hero by Skillet.

**_(Hero by Skillet)_**

**_I'm just a step away_**

**_I'm just a breath away_**

**_Losin' my faith today_**

**_(Fallin' off the edge today)_**

**_I am just a man_**

**_Not superhuman_**

**_(I'm not superhuman)_**

**_Someone save me from the hate_**

**_It's just another war_**

**_Just another family torn_**

**_(Falling from my faith today)_**

**_Just a step from the edge_**

**_Just another day in the world we live_**

_**[Chorus:]**_

**_I need a hero to save me now_**

**_I need a hero (save me now)_**

**_I need a hero to save my life_**

**_A hero'll save me (just in time)_**

**_I've gotta fight today_**

**_To live another day_**

**_Speakin' my mind today_**

**_(My voice will be heard today)_**

**_I've gotta make a stand_**

**_But I am just a man_**

**_(I'm not superhuman)_**

**_My voice will be heard today_**

**_It's just another war_**

**_Just another family torn_**

**_(My voice will be heard today)_**

**_It's just another kill_**

**_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_**

_**[Chorus]**_

**I need a hero to save my life**

**I need a hero just in time**

**Save me just in time**

**Save me just in time**

**Who's gonna fight for what's right**

**Who's gonna help us survive**

**We're in the fight of our lives**

**(And we're not ready to die)**

**Who's gonna fight for the weak**

**Who's gonna make 'em believe**

**I've got a hero (I've got a hero)**

**Livin' in me**

**I'm gonna fight for what's right**

**Today I'm speaking my mind**

**And if it kills me tonight**

**(I will be ready to die)**

**A hero's not afraid to give his life**

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**

**[Chorus]**

**_I need a hero_**

**_Who's gonna fight for what's right_**

**_Who's gonna help us survive_**

**_I need a hero_**

**_Who's gonna fight for the weak_**

**_Who's gonna make 'em be_****_lieve_**

**_I need a hero_**

**_I need a hero_**

**_A hero's going to save me just in time_**

When the Rock Shop finished their song they we're meet with blinding applause. They bowed, "Whoa!" Rent held up his hands, "We still have one more song!" He winked at Nat, who came forward forward to stand in front, "We are going to sing you one of our own songs called..." She giggled, "Diaper Loaded Pie! Written by the _boys _in the group!" She put inference on the word "boys".

They got ready and Nice played the first chord, to an actually really good song despite it's title. They jammed loudly and as they meet the climax of the song everyone in the club turned into EVOs of some sort. "Um, guys!" The drummer and bassist, were still playing their instruments loudly, not noticing the EVOs heading toward them. "What did you morons do?!"

Nice grabbed the two boys still playing, dragging them outside, "I'm trying to hide from Providence and you just lead me into a trap, didn't you?!" She pointed a finger at each boy, who were staring at the ground in guilt. "I can't believe this!" She turned, rubbing her temple.

"Who else was in on this?!"

Rent looked down, "Noah..." Nice groaned, taking off her jacket, shirt, and shoes, leaving her in jeans and a undershirt, she took off her guitar and handed it to Rent, "I never want to see any of you again!"

She ran off into the night, quickly disappearing into the dark.

* * *

**So here is my first chapter for Having Faith in a Hero! Tell me what you think and expect more soon if you like it!**

**TruRebellion Says Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello folks! My second chapter to Having Faith in a Hero! I don't own GenRex just my OCs! **

**Warning: Cursing ahead!**

* * *

_Nice walked in the street, looking behind her multiple times. She wore a black shirt that showed her stomach, skinny jeans, and black ankle high boots. Her black hair threw up in a ponytail that showed her ear piercings, her grey eyes surround by lots of makeup. She stopped and yelled, "Might as well stop hiding!" _

_She heard light footsteps heading her direction and ran. She heard a curse and fast but still light footsteps, "What do you want from me?!" She turned into dead end and looked up at Six, pulling her gun out and pointed it at him, "Two, put your gun away." She shook her head and aimed for his leg, " Don't call me that! My name is Nicole! Not Nice or Two or what ever other name you can think of!" She shot the spot next to him as a warning shot, "Just let me go, Six! I don't want this life anymore, don't you get it!" Her breath became shaky but hr hands were firm on the gun, she looked at his shades, "They're dead! Killed by Providence! No one cares anymore!" _

_She took one hand off the gun and wiped tears, "I thought that I could trust them..." _

* * *

Nice shot up and shook her head, _Just a dream..._ She ran a hand through her hair and got up, heading towards the fridge in the hotel she was at, _Why did they do it?_ She pulled a beer bottle and chugged it, not feeling the effects immediate, grabbed another and chugged it.

She sat down and stared at the wall, she wanted to throw something, to scream at the of her voice to make up for the heartbreak but the chance of _them _finding her was likely. She sighed, getting up from the chair she was sitting on. She went to the trash can and threw the two bottles away with more force than needed.

There was a strong knock on the door, "Providence! Open up!" Nice snapped her eyes to the door, _Not right know!_

She went to the room she was staying in for the last couple days and put oh her small bookbag. She slid under the bed and put her foot and hands in the corner of the bed. "Open it up!" Nice's eyes widen and she held her breath.

"Six..."

"Check _everything_! Leave nothing not checked!" She heard at ten footsteps heading in the room she was in. "Nothing in the bathroom!"

"Nothing in the kitchen!" She heard the footsteps leave and she let out a sigh and rolled out from under the bed. She stood up and pulled off her shirt and dug around her bag for a new one, "Umhm!" Nice turned and saw Noah, Six, and a monkey that was on Six's shoulder.

She covered her chest, "Hey Six!" She grabbed her shirt and slid it back on, "Hey traitor!" She glared at him, she walked forward rubbed the monkey's head, "And who are you?"

Six opened his mouth, only for the monkey to put his foot on his mouth, "Name's Bobo Haha but you can call me anytime." Nice laughed, "Sorry but you're not my type."

She looked at Six, "Why are you here?" The agent keep emotionless mask on, "Providence needs you!"

Nice rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "When Providence learns how to control their killing strike maybe I would help." He sighed, "We have started to change up our ways."

"Words mean absolutely nothing to me! I need actions and turning all my friends against me and killing my parents make think I should WK suffer in his own shit!"

Noah spoke up, "How about we show you one of our best weapons?"

Nice looked at him and nodded, "No funny business! I mean it!

XXXXX

Rex sat on the floor of his room, playing video games with Skwydd. He decided to do a combo move and ended up winning. He got up and did a small victory dance. He bump into one of the metal trees that Bobo used. The tree tipped over causing another tree to fall on Rex's toe. He jumped up and down on one foot. He crashed into his dresser causing him and it to fall over.

A giggle was heard from the door before small shuffles were sounded, and a unfamiliar face was next to his, "You okay?" She extended her hand to him, which he took, and helped him up. She fixed his goggles and smiled, "What's your name, kid?" Rex blushed at how close she is, "Rex..."

"You are just too cute! I'm Nicole but people call me Nic, Nice, Cole, Two, and all kinds of jazz." Nice looked at Six, "Why am I here?"

Six held his emotionless face on, "Rex is our secret weapon." Nice's face blanked out, "Now you're using people as weapons! Wow, and to think Providence could change for the better!" She walked forward and pointed at Six and Noah, "How much normalcy does he get in his life?"

She walked closer to them, "You can tell White Knight and Providence to kiss my pale, white ass!" She walked out the room, heading to go find Dr. Holiday. "Dr. Holiday! Holiday! Dr. H!" She turned a corner and walked into a boy that looked like an older version of Rex, "You're not Dr. Holiday..."

The boy looked at her before nodding, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Caesar, Rex's brother and you must be my test subject!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her over to a table to which he strapped her down too. "No, I'm..." She paused her eyes widening, "What do you mean test subject?!"

She struggled against the bindings, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY TEST SUBJECT?!" Caesar shook his head, "¡Vaya, eres un puñado!*" Nice tugged harder, "Yes! I am a handful and now that we have discussed that, LET ME GO!"

He rolled his eyes and took out a clipboard and a pen, "Are you pregnant or do you have any medical problems?" Nice tugged again at her bindings, "This is fun and all but I really need you to LET ME GO!" At that moment, Rex decided to walk in with Noah.

"Rex, thank god you're here! Get me away from this psycho!" She tugged at her bindings again and nodded her head towards Caesar, who was stilling asking her questions. Rex sighed, shaking his head, before heading towards Caesar and whisper in his ear to which lead to him doing it back.

Rex blushed and shook his head no. Caesar shrugged his shoulders and released her, "Are you two brothers or somethin'?" The two Latinos smiled at each other before answering her question in unison, "We're brothers!" Nice raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Thought so."

She swung her legs off the bed she was on and as soon as her feet touched the ground a alarm went off, "EVO time! Sorry to cut this short!" Rex grabbed Nice's arm and dragged her around the corner where the airships are. "I wanted to tell you before that I enjoy my job." He sat down in a seat with her sitting next to him, "And besides, you haven't seen me in action yet."

She smiled, "You're not going to give up till I do, are you?" Ruffling her hair slightly, he nodded, "You know it, babe!" She attempted to swat his hand away, "Don't do that, honeybun." She mocked him.

They landed on the ground of Washington, DC and looked around, Rex put a hand on his ear piece, "There's nothing here, what are we doing here?" Nice point a finger to his lips, "I hear something!"

She walked up to a tree and put her ear on it. "Come on!" She grabbed Rex's arm and dragged him deeper into the forest, "You can come out!" She turned and glazed at the trees with carefulness and caution, "I won't bite!" A branch moved and shot itself at Nice, who dodged the attack with a backflip.

"I know you're here, Van Kleiss! Are you too scared to fight me?!" She screamed her arms spread wide, Rex turned around to be hit in the face with a fist that came out of a red portal, "Aww, you're gonna sick your whole pack on use like they're dogs!" She clapped her hands, "I bet your mother is proud!"

Five forms dropped down from the trees, "My dear girl, your sister was only a mere causality." Van Kleiss stepped forward and smirked, "A mere causality, my ass! She didn't have to die but it seemed like the only thing you could think was about her nanites."

Nice frowned and pulled out a gun, "We can't kill you but we can contain you..." She smiled and shot his leg making it become incased in ice, "I know plants hate the cold so I made this gun just for you!"

"Attack!"

Breach and Circe went for Nice, who manage to dodge all of their attacks while Biowulf and Skalamander went for Rex. Rex decided to use his smack hands since he was in a smacking mood.

He tried to hit Biowulf, who dodge all his attacks, and Skalamander shot crystals at him. "Stop!" They turned to see Nice holding Circe in her arms, a gun pointed at her temple, her finger poised over the trigger, "One more move and she dies!"

Van Kleiss laughed, "Go ahead, kill them all for all I care!" She smiled at him, "Just what I wanted to hear." She released Circe, grabbing Rex and backed away slowly, she shot another block of ice at Van Kleiss, "Did you hear that? I said he didn't care if you lived or died! You're just his pawns to manipulate, are you just going to take that?"

The Pack started to walk towards Van Kleiss while Rex and Nice escaped, "Curse that brat!"

XXXXX

"How did you do that?" Nice looked up, "Do what?" Rex sat down next to her, "Know when Van Kleiss was going to attack?" She slammed her book.

"My nanites and I have a... _good _relationship. Unlike most people, my nanites won't turn me into a raging monster but help me realize threats." She got up and make a follow me motion with her head, "My nanites improve my senses, you know, hearing, smelling, tasting, feeling, and sight."

She turned a corner and they ended up in Dr. Holiday's lab, "They also help me talk to EVOs and understand feelings..." She paused, "Like an empath. I never actually attempted my powers since I have been hiding from Providence but I know the ones that happen with my..." She pauses again, "Permission."

Rex nodded, "Why are we here?" The black haired girl smiled and lead him to a room with a screen, "White Knight wants to talk to me and I want you here to see how angry I make him." She smirked and sat down on the couch and the TV turned on, "W.K., how's it going?"

White Knight sat at his desk, a glass of milk positioned in front of him, "Aww, didn't you miss me, uncle?" Rex's eyes widen, "Uncle?!"

* * *

**My second chapter is Done!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. I am so sorry for leavin' ya hanging these last few weeks but I ended up giving summer plans that no one consulted me on and I stayed at my grandma's house for a the last two weeks. She also didn't have internet... **

**But anyway! I don't own GenRex! On with the story!" **

* * *

"Yes, he's my uncle." Nice's face was black and pale, like she was reliving something. "Although I wish he wasn't." She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, keeping her face blank. "What do you want?"

White Knight picked up his glass of milk and took a long sip. Her face turned red in anger. "Hurry the hell up!" She snapped. "I have a life to attend to unlike you!"

Rex looked between the two, noting their differences and similarities. She was like day, full of life and bright while he was like night, solitary and dark. "We need you to go undercover with Rex."

She leaned back, obviously retaining her cool. "Why?" Her voice was sharp enough to cause both males to flinch. "A club is believed to be using uncontrolled EVOs for their own gain. I want you to check it out." A conflict look crossed her face as she looked around the white room.

"I'll do it but..." She looked down at her hand, her fingers twirling a ruby ring. "I need you to do something for me."

White Knight raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" She uncrossed her arms and sat up straighter, showing she was serious. "I want Providence to leave me alone in peace."

The man on the screen stared blankly at her while she got up, her back arched slightly. "Just give me your answer in five days."

She grabbed Rex's hand and pulled him out the room, her face red in anger again.

XXXXX

Nice laid down on the white couch in Dr. Holiday's office, her hand moving to catch the ball she had been throwing up for the last few minutes. "How did it go?" She sighed, her hand ceasing it's movement. "How do you think it went?"

Placing the hand that held ball on her stomach, she placed the other over her eyes, shielding them. "I don't even want to talk about how horribly it went. He's so damn hardheaded! And he's a bastard! Did I mention he was a lifeless bastard?"

She soon sat up, her eyes holding a childlike glint that caused Dr. Holiday to laugh. "Are you going out for ice cream?"

She got up and grabbed the leather jacket that was on her chair. She shrugged it on before sitting on the floor and stuffed her feet into red leather boots. "You know it!" She stood up again and shook her head. "I'm taking Rex with me if he wants to go."

Dr. Holiday gave her a smirk. "I'm sure he'll agree to go." Nice ignored the look from Dr. Holiday and grabbed her keys, twirling them on her finger. "I thought you left everything at your home."

Smiling slightly, she shook her head, giving the keys a loving look. "Not my baby!" She then took her wallet off the desk and stuffed it in her pocket. "I'll notify Six and White Knight." She cringed at the name before waving and running out of the room to go find Rex.

XXXXX

The wind blew strongly through Nice's loose hair as she let out another whoop. She stood up slightly on the Rex Ride to look over his shoulder. She tugged lightly at his hair. "Your hair is too... Spiky!" He chuckled lightly as she raised an arm.

"If I'm right, we'll be there in three minutes and twenty-eight seconds." He cocked an eyebrow up. "Why are you so puncture?" She sat down, her hands back on his shoulder. "It's something I picked up from my dad."

He looked down for a second before looking up so that they didn't crash. "I'm sorry." Even through he couldn't see it, she had a smile on her face. "Why are you saying sorry? It wasn't your fault and even through it still hurts to mention them... I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."

They stayed silent after that. After about three minutes, they were at a small ice cream shop Nice liked to visit and still does.

"I want to tell you this ahead of time but..." Rex pushed the door open and walked in. "You know what?" She shook her head, following him. "Never mind, I guess."

Steeping in, she almost laughed at how many girls were surrounding him. "This place usually full of fangirls." She grabbed his hand, pulling him out of him the group. "What type of fangirls?" His eyes were crossed, his hair messed up, and his face covered in lipstick stains.

"The fangirls that like our favorite EVO stopper." She playfully elbowed his side while winking. He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm just doing my job."

She laughed loudly causing all eyes to glue on the pair. "That doesn't stop the fangirls through." He gave her a crooked smile. "Nope, and it doesn't bother me at all."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a manwhore." He shook his head, leaning closer to her. "I just like to admire pretty things..." He paused for dramatic effect before continuing, his voice serious. "Like you."

She blushed, pushing him away from her and laughing nervously. "Thanks, Rex." She pulled him into the line. "Nice!" She groaned slightly, not bothering to turn around. Rex started to turn and spotted a boy with long, shaggy blonde hair and glasses that enhanced his hazel eyes.

"Don't look a- Hey Stevens!" Stevens put an arm across her shoulder, his eyes narrowed on Rex. "You need to stay away from my girlfriend." She rolled her eyes, pushing his arm off.

"First, he's my friend so I can hang out with him if _I _want to, second, you broke you with me, dumbass, and third, what do you want?" He pouted, trying to sling his arm back on her shoulders as kept trying to push it away.

"First, he's too hot for you two to be 'friends', second, babe, you know I still love you, and third, I came to claim you as mine." She snickered, finally able to get him away from her.

"Please! Love me?! Claim me as yours?! Bull shit!" Rex flinched at her language, moving forward with the line. "And so what if Rex is 'too hot to be friends'? I just meet him yesterday!"

She crossed her arms, her face turning red in anger. Nice moved forward with Rex and ordered quickly. Taking deep breaths, she calmed down enough to enough to examine the bright room.

"Here you go!" She turned and smiled at the guy behind the counter. "Thanks..." She took the ice cream from his hand and he blushed. "T-that will be two thirty-five." She pulled her wallet and paid for it.

She took a lick and moaned. "I missed their ice cream so much..." Rex got his ice cream and paid for it, staring at it. "It can't be _that_ good, can it?" She pulled out her phone and typed in the passcode.

"Now..." She tapped the screen some more. "Try your first lick of this ice cream." He did as she asked and took a small lick.

"Oh... My... Gosh..." He took another lick. "This is like heaven on my tongue." She laughed. "I know right." She took another lick before grabbing his free hand and pulling him out of the store.

"Another thing I love about this shop is how close it is to the park." They heard screaming and Rex handed her his ice cream. "Sorry. It's just-"

She smiled, nodding her head. "It's just your job. It's fine. Go." The Boogie Pack unfold from his shoulders as her watch beeped. "I'll need to put these in a cup..." He nodded and flew away.


	4. AN

**I am sorry to inform you of this but I am putting this story on hiatus until I finish two of my other stories... I don't know when I will finish them but I won't delete this.**


	5. Update

**To "Having Faith In A Hero" readers, **

**Hello, it's me. It's been nearly a year since I've updated this book and I've decided that it's finally time that I do (since I am a horrible fanfiction writer for making you guys wait this long and other reasons). But there are going to be changes to the story, I'm going to "upgrade" it and revise the previous chapters so that the new plot that have for it, makes sense. I hope that you guys will stick with while I do so and I apologize for being such a creepy person. **

**If you are new to the story, please disregard any of the previous chapters. **

**From, TruRebellion **


	6. Redo Prologue

_**"Better to die fighting for freedom then be a prisoner all the days of your life."**_

_**-Bob Marley**_

* * *

"Subject nine-five-eight," through the cheers of the children around her, the yells of encouragement, and the buzz that subject eight-nine-four's punch placed in her ears, she could hear a guard snap at her, prying her from the bloody mess that was her opponent's face, "back to the Pit!" She could feel his blunt nails digging in freshly-bruised skin, causing a burning pain to flood through her, and his hand harshly guiding her with her injured arm.

By now, everything had silenced around her, the watchful eyes of the other kids glaring at her as she did her "Walk-of-Shame" to the dreadful punishment everyone tried to avoid. She could feel her lips curl into a smile, blood-red teeth, split lips, and all.

Mr. Sonic, as she decided to nickname him because of his quick movements and the uncomfortable ring caring into her skin, escorted her out of the main room, leaving trail of blood in their path that would later be cleaned up after she was long gone. "You little shits," he growled out as soon as the double-doors closed behind them, leaving them both in pristine white halls with doors on either side, "I say it's better to just kill all of you. Screw White Knight."

She stayed silent as he seethed through his irritation, taking another sharp right and then a left-left-right combo, until they were in an empty hall - no doors or cameras, due to the key-required lock placed on the door - and the only thing they heard was their echoing footsteps and his muttering. Taking a deep breath, she fumbled, tripping over her feet.

"Ow," she hissed, stopping her walking and causing him to snap into a stop when she yanked her arm down, cradling her leg covered by knee-length socks. Discreetly, she slipped an object out of it, barely noticeable if you didn't know it was there.

"What is it, brat?" Mr. Sonic snapped again, turning and facing her as she feigned the act of being injured, massaging her calf and whimpering occasionally in pain.

"I think I broke my ankle," she hissed in pain, causing him to puff air through his nostrils.

He kneeled in front of her, tugging her leg in a careless way.

"Let me see."

Inwardly, she smirked, clenching the object in her hand a little tighter. In this prison there was one motto: "Broken bones are intolerable". She wasn't exactly sure if all the guards even cared to follow-through with it but she knew for a fact that Mr. Sonic, who was a newbie, would. After all, who wants to get fired on their first day?

He twisted her ankle around, craning it in different positions to check the bone. "It looks fine to m-" Before he could finish his sentence, a rusty fork was jabbed in his neck, causing him to choke on the blood that was most likely filling his throat. Gurgling, he toppled over and twitched before finally stilling, causing her to clammer up.

Once she was up on her feet, she foraged over his person, digging into his pocket and finding a key-card (perfect for the door), a gun with bullets, sedatives, and little pink pellets, and a taser. She tucked the taser, as well as the extra sedatives and pellets, into the waistband of her baggy pants. Next, she stood, running down the hall where she ended up in front of a single bolted door.

With a burst of confidence, she swiped the key card.

As soon as the door opened, she was hit with a warm blast of the scent of urine and copper, forcing her to almost vomit, but she surpasses it, stepping with bare feet onto a mossy ground. As soon as she entered, the door closed shut behind her, trapping her inside of the Pit, where the EVOs were stored for punishments of the subjects.

She wasn't sure how long she had before the EVOs sniffed her in the Pit but she instantly set herself in motion, tracing her way to the familiar path that she had followed every time she was in that godforsaken place. About a third of the way there, she heard a growl, which sparked a series of hisses and roars to follow, and causes her to escape her run for a sprint, clambering over tree roots and parts of past humans in the pit.

It was only a few seconds later when a huge reptile-bear hybrid crashed into her, causing her to tumble back into a tree, the gun slipping from her grasp as it emitted a hiss/growl sound, a tongue slipping from its mouth and curling over its snout. She tensed, hoping that it could see through movements, which soon fled as it charged forward, slashing at her.

She dunked, catching its claws on her shoulder instead of her chest, as she dove for the gun, getting back on her feet with it in her shaky grasp. Her arm ached as she pointed it forward, closing her eyes and squeezing the trigger. A whimper followed after the bang. Taking that as a sign to open her eyes, she did, eyes watering as she saw the EVO transform a bit, turning into a more human figure that made her feel more sorrow than when she killed/severely injure the guard.

Wiping her face, she trudged forward, keeping her ears peeled for any noises so that another EVO would not have to share the same fate as the one before. After a few close-calls and mind-blowing pain from the EVO's scratch, she finally made it to a door, made out of glass - which she thought was there so that the subjects could see the world once before they died in the Pit, if they did.

That was when the sirens started.

They were loud, blaring in her head and making her feel like her ears were bleeding, but they only served as motivation for her. She had made it this far, if she didn't make it any farther, they would seal the door, give her extra watch - every future escape plan would never work. A metal barricade started to cover over the glass door, hiding the outside world from her view.

So, with her uninjured arm, she shot bullets at the glass, causing spiderweb cracks until it shattered, more blaring starting up. It seemed that the door started to close faster. With a push, she shot forward, slipping under the crack under the metal door, pieces of glass digging into her skin but she enjoyed it.

She enjoyed it because it signified her freedom.

She was free.


	7. Redo Chapter One

_**"It's better to wake up now, little butterfly, because soon those dreams you have are going to turn into nightmares."**_

_**-Nicole Philips**_

* * *

In the dim lights of Sacred Grounds, Nice strummed her guitar, inflicting soothing sounds that blended and layered over her vocals. It wasn't that she was necessarily singing but more like humming along to the song, like a mother would do if she forgot the lyrics to a lullaby. And, just like that situation, Nice observes her surroundings with her ears - the substitution for her eyes, like the mother's hum to the lyrics.

With her ears, she could paint a picture that held more details than what her eyes could see. The baby sitting at table sixteen had a mild cold, the man at the bar was intensely focusing on writing a chapter for his novel, and even that someone unusual had entered the coffee shop.

From the group of girls that sat at booth three, she could tell that it was an attractive person, probably a male from the constant chatter that the teens had a made about recent boyfriends, and he was seemingly foreign too, due to the pitch and speed of their words.

Even though the girls stayed fairly interested, Nice, on the other hand, continued to play, her ears trained on the boy, Raphel, he had said (though she knew it was a pseudonym due to his hesitance to say it), but her brain was connected firmly with her fingers and her knowledge of the notes that she was playing. To most, it would seem overwhelming but when you're taught at least one hundred, twenty-six ways to kill a nation's leader, that seemed just like child's play.

In a way, Nice could say that her intelligence was the only thing that kept her alive all these years.

* * *

The chime of the door cut off as the door closed, leaving Nice standing in the slowly falling snow, a guitar case held in her unprotected hand. In her pocket, she could feel seven continuous buzzes, Elmo was being particularly needy that day. Deciding that it would be best to ignore her "uncle" (he would simply yell his head off at her), she flipped up the fur-lined hood, starting to trudge forward through the sinking snow.

Her walk, in short, seemed impossibly long and tiring. Her footsteps required more effort and consideration - the quicksand-like deah wasn't going to get her now - and her face burned from the invading, nipping cold. But, even though she was in misery, she didn't stop to tighten herself or even check her phone, at least eight set of seven buzzes. That was simply because of the crunching of snow that followed after her.

She had hoped that by the time she crossed _Via Mazzini _and _S. Angelo_ that the person following her would have given up on her trek but no, they just had to be overly determined on keeping close to her, even if it met exposing themselves (which it did, exactly twelve minutes and forty-three seconds ago). In that time, she had simply wondered, her mood dropping from somewhat calm to borderline murderous.

"Kill me," she muttered in English, curling her numb fingers around the handle of her case, stopping and turning her head to look at the brightly-lit motel next to her, the only one in the area. In her pocket, her phone buzzed again, call number thirty-seven today. In her mind, she quickly formulated a plan, turning on her heel and walking into the building.

Once inside, Nice strolled up to the front desk, putting on a confused face and fake accent. "Uh, cee-ow," she broke the word apart, like she was a foreign. Her American blood helped her fit the role a bit better, "Lo soon q-qui per visid-visitare qual-qualcuno." **(I'm here to visit someone)**

"I can speak American too," the girl at the desk said, her voice heavily accented, "who are you searching for?"

Nice molded her face into one of relief, letting out an embrassed chuckle as she glanced her eyes over to the mirror behind her, watching as the person who was stalking after her was standing outside of the door, not entering. Then she glanced down, catching a name on a suitcase of a person walking up to the elevator.

In her mind, she wanted to smile with pride but instead, she turned to the attendant, keeping a steady look on her face as she answered with, "William Friar." By the sudden stiffen of her body, the way her hands clenched into fist, Nice could tell that she was suddenly very nervous. After all, anyone who knew he was, knew that people around him were extremely important.

"Actually," Nice said as she turned her eyes to the mirror, quickly flickering them back to the attendant's, "while you do that, can I go use the bathroom?" Her hand froze on the way to the phone, nodding and directing her.

"To the left of the elevators."

She nodded, thanking her and then heading in that direction, entering the womens' room. Once in there, she ducked down, checking under each stall before heading back to the door and locking it. Then, she turned to the window, pulled herself up, and then proceeded to slid her way through the small window.

* * *

As Nice walked in the older parts of town, she took out her phone, flipping it open to see the messages clear on the screen. The ones closest to the bottom said things like "where are you?" (She ignored his infuriating habit of using all lower-caps) and "fine, don't answer" than the texts started to more worrying, turning into things like "don't come home" and "it's not safe".

When she finally read through them, her phone started to buzz in her hands, flashing a quick photo of a man with salt-and-pepper hair and an uneven mustache. It also included a name.

Answering the call, she pressed her flip-phone to her ear, answering with a controlled "Hello" as soon as she heard raspy breathing on the other end.

"'I've got your toys, Eight'," she heard Elmo choke out, on the verge of crying. In the background, she could heard a scream from Luisa, his daughter, "'come and get them.'" Then the phone called ended, a beep ringing in her ear. Unknowingly, her fist clenched and a single name ran through her head.

_White Knight..._

* * *

**_I wanted to mention that the chapters in the redo will be short so that I can update more frequently. Keep in mind that there will be cliff-hangers, so make sure that you are prepared for those. _**

**_-Tru_**


	8. Redo Chapter Two

**"In a way, that sad excuse of a butterfly - one with ripped wings and a twitching body - reminded me of myself."**

**-Nicole Philips**

* * *

Once, when Nice was scooping out dirt with her bare hands, creating a shallow grave, a creature flew before her with wings of blue and black, which shimmered in the sun like glitter.

She had no clue what it was doing, or even what it was, but there was one thing she was sure of. It riveted her, the way that it's beauty sparked through, like a diamond in a sea of rocks.

At least, it did until a guard caught her watching it, her body still and unmoving as she tried not to scare it away.

"Subject nine-five-eight," the female guard snapped her number out, eyes burrowing into the side of her head, "what do you think you're doing?" Nice looked up at the tanned woman, than down again, pointing a dirt-covered hand towards the insect.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

She remembered that instead of getting three days in the Pit, having her lunch privileges revoked along with having an increased training time, she had to hold the butterfly in the palm of her hand, for all to see, then slowly rip its wings off, leaving it a squirming lump on her hand.

She could imagine the agony it felt because later, she got ten whips on her back, each for the amount of graves she could have dug if she hadn't been distracted by a pest.

_A pest_...

* * *

As Nice opened the door to the same house that she had resided in, she did everything she normally did. She set her guitar by the table by the door, pulling off her boots and sitting them directly across from the case, next to the umbrella stand where there were an extra pair of shoes - Adidas, size 9 male.

As she made that observation, she stripped herself of her winter's clothing, which consisted of her hat, scarf, jacket, and gloves, rolling it up into a bundle and setting it in the dish held on the table. She turned on her heel, stepping into the living room.

Once she was there, she spotted Elmo and Luisa, the male with a gun held in his grip while the girl was covered in red dots, her eyes wide and glossy as her cheeks were stained red and wet. Nice tightened the fist her hand formed.

"Ah, you took your time." She turned to a man, a wool cap pulled over his brown hair as his eyes, dark enough to have the brown be considered coal black, were slightly red and glazed. He's high, she decided.

"I decided to enjoy the walk," she replied back smoothly, taking a step towards the father-daughter pair. In her vision, she could see a trail of red light, fuzzy and blurred, before she realized that he had a sniper turn one of their guns on her.

He grinned at her face, which was contoured with a slight irritation. "Ah, ah, princess," he teased, standing up and taking steps towards her, close enough to see the perspiration on her brow but safe enough she that she couldn't attack her, "we wouldn't want the party to end so soon."

"Andare all'inferno," she calmly said back, causing him to laugh lightly at her, like she was just joking around with him. **(Go to hell)**

"Now, now," he chided, his hands moving frantically and cutting through the path of the red dots, "I may not know Italian but I do know that 'inferno' is hell."

Her voice was dry. "Your intelligence wows me," she said, " so what exactly do you want?"

"I've heard stories of a rare prey, one that has nanites engraved in her DNA," he started, fingers curling like he was holding that prey in his hands, "I want to capture it."

She was quiet for a moment, glancing at the little girl, who's smile was something that she looks forward to everyday, then to the man, who took care of like she was his own. "I'm sorry," she mouthed, her voice muted, before she looked back at the man, who was grinning wolfishly at her.

Taking a step forward, she grasped his outstretched hand, him pulling her forward into his arms, wrapping them around her like a vice. "Thank you for being so cooperative, princess," He whispered in her arm, holding her like she was his lover, "It made things a lot easier for them."

There was a loud bang before Elmo slumped over, blood from his forehead dripping down onto the brown, wool carpet. Luisa screamed through her gag, one of pure sadness and grief as Nice flinched, jerking forward to go towards him before the man who was high tightened his grip on her. "Don't move or else we'll have her chock on her vomit from an overdose."

Nice froze and there was another bang, the man's grip loosening and he fell towards the ground, blood seeping through the back of her shirt from how his head skimmed over it. As soon as she was free, she raced forward, unlacing the cloth around her mouth and running the pads of her thumb over her cheeks.

"Passerotta," she breathed out as the girl shook before Nice pulled her hands away to the knot that held her to the dining chair, "Ho'm spiacenti." **(Sparrow, I'm sorry)**

"N-Nice," she said in a broken voice as the door opened, causing Nice to stand and face it. A frown doted her lips as a man, his hair smoothed back and shades over his eyes, walked in.

"Eight," he addressed politely, nodding his head at her and causing her to nod back, in respect (even though she truly looked like she'd rather gauge out her eyes).

"Six."


End file.
